superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
ChalkZone: The Heist/Battle of the Hands/Chocolate Brunch/Oh My My Credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Leo Eaton, Fred Seibert, Buzz Potamkin * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Executive Story Editor (Pre-Production): Carol Commisso * Produced by: Cheryl Knapp * "ChalkZone" Episode Credits * "The Heist" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Jill Golick ** Storyboard by: Louis Scarborough ** Animation Directed by: Monte Young ** Directed by: Jesse Collins * "Battle of the Hands" ** Written by: Peggy Sarlin, Julie Strassman-Cohn ** Storyboard by: Ron Brewer ** Animation Directed by: Monte Young ** Directed by: Jesse Collins * "Chocolate Brunch" ** Written by: Jenny Nissenson, Steven Westren ** Storyboard by: Pat Ventura ** Animation Directed by: Russ Mooney ** Directed by: Leo Eaton Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Larry Huber, Bill Burnett, Charles M. Schulz, Warren Lockhart * Music by: Guy Moon * ChalkZone Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Production Coordinator: Tanya Calderon * Production Assistant: Dean Hoff * Writers Assistant: Aydrea Walden * "The Heist" Cast ** Rudy/Dancing Girl - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Reggie Bullnerd/Dancing Girl - Candi Milo ** Penny/Dancing Girl - Hynden Walch ** Joe Tabootie/Thor Throat - Jess Harnell ** Brick Buster/Narrator - Steve Kehela ** Bruno Bullnerd/Muscle Man - Jeff Bennett ** Mr. Wilter/Security Guard - Robert Cait * "Battle of the Hands" Cast ** Rudy/Window - E.G. Daily ** Snap/Baker #2/Lips - Candi Milo ** Biclops/Chicken/Baker #1 - Rodger Bumpass * "Chocolate Brunch" Cast ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Blocky - Robert Cait ** Mamma Bunny/Baby Bunny #1/Baby Bunny #2 - Pat Fraley * "Oh My My" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Additional Voice - Bill Burnett * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * "Oh My My" - Music Video ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Produced and Arranged by: Guy Moon ** Storyboard by: Barry Bunce ** Directed by: John Kimball * Character Design: Greg Emison, Bernie Petterson, Pat Ventura * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Scott Wood * Background Design: Jim Hickey, Becca Ramos, Paula Spence * Color Key Stylists: Jamy Huang, Teale Wang * Background Painters: Peter Bennett, Andy Clark * Storyboard Revisions: Aliki Theofilopoulos, Scott Wood * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Recording Engineer/Dialogue Editor: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Picture Editor: Jeff Adams * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Digital Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Services: Encore * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * On-Line Editor: Jeff Adams * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film Production * Main Title Edit: Creative West * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rich Magallanes * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:Maryland Public Television Category:CINAR Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates